


In the Arms of an Angel

by Delta140



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel is an Angel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140
Summary: when you die after killing countless amount of people you don't expect to see an Angel staring back at you, but you're thankful when it does.





	In the Arms of an Angel

Gaige heard a spent shell casing fall to the ground, the slight tinkling music to her ears, the single shot Jakob's shotgun kicking into her shoulder like a bucking horse with every shot that left the dark brown barrel, each pellet finding a home in the bandit in front of her, a maniacal laugh escaped her lips, another stack of anarchy for another kill, well, accuracy was overrated anyway.

A hulking fugue emerged from a building, two assault assault rifles in hand, and a metal bucket on his head, Gaige squeezed the trigger, the shot impacting the Goliath, most of the metal balls lodging into the pale red stomach until a stray pellet hit the helmet off the massive man's head, she heard a soft thud as the mangled helmet hit the ground, followed by two more thuds, one after the other, the two rifles hitting the ground in succession, the roar of the enraged redneck sounding around the redhead.

"I'm gonna make you scream," The Goliath shouted, his skin turning red, Gaige laughed, raising her left hand while it glowed a slight blue, digistucting the red armour plated robot in front of her.

"Screw the first law," she stated while the killing machine, fittingly know as Deathtrap, formed into existence, the Goliath ran a short distance, getting ready to leap, fists drawn. He pushed off the ground, surprisingly agile despite his massive size, Gaige leaped out of the way, causing the Goliath to impact the ground where she once stood, the ground cracked with the force of the red skinned man, he looked at the Mechromancer, who fired a Malliwan pistol at him, emptying a clip into the Goliath, she tried to reload until 'No Ammo' was projected onto her HUD, switching to another weapon, the redneck opened his mouth to say something, until digistructed claws slashed through him, where the Goliath stood replaced with a red mist, as the mist cleared Gaige finally saw the glowing figure of Deathtrap, she laughed at her robot, presenting a thumbs up to the floating torso, "nice job DT," she patted a massive arm, kicking a dismembered leg, "we did good," the robot faded away while she strolled to the fast travel, quickly sifting through the loot on the way, nothing good enough to ta-.  
A sniper shot rang out over head, impacting the 16 year old in the back of her head, the world went cold while life escaped her body faster than Krieg's self control during his buzz axe rampage, the redhead collapsed onto the floor, her hair distinctly redder while the blood streamed from the open wound, flowing through the ginger locks, her eyes glazing over while the icy grips of death slowly made their way through her body, shutting down her bodily functions one by one, the blood pooled arou-

Darkness. Gaige looked around. Darkness, "aw shit." The redhead tried to shout, but there was silence, 'well there's no denying it' the mechanic sat on the ground, 'I'm dead' Gaige pondered life, well afterlife, for a moment, then something clicked, 'wait, why didn't the New-U revive me?,' before she could think of anything else to ask... herself, Gaige awoke in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar 'fuck you' throb in her head.

The room was unusually clean for a Pandoran room, everything a stunning, almost blinding white, light reflected off every surface. This was odd to see; where was the dirt, the blood, the pounding on a window or vending machine. It was pristine, sterile, hell, you could eat off the floor and improve your health, as Gaige's vision focused she saw a figure looking back at her, the Mechromancer instinctively tried to pick up her shotgun, after nothing formed into her hands she swallowed, she was unarmed, in mysterious territory, with either a cutthroat or a citizen with her, fingers crossed for a citizen. As her vision fully focused she was finally able to see the woman in front of her, she was pale skinned with tattoos weaving down her left arm, two translucent wings sprouting from her back, black hair falling around her shoulders with completely white clothes clinging to her body, a mug of something steaming in her hands, she was stunning, Angelic, almost. the figure smiled, waving at the redhead, "ah! your awake, how do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Gaige asked quickly, shifting away from the other woman, looking for something she could defend herself with, "Why am I-"

"Let me explain, you're dead, welcome to the afterlife, I'm Angel" Angel replied.

"I'm dead?" Gaige whispered, a sudden reality hitting her like a bullet to the head, "but shouldn't the New-U revive me?" she questioned.

"You were shot in the head, your ECHO device got damaged, so the New-U didn't know to revive you," the girl frowned at the still petrified expression of the redhead, "ok, look, I'll explain everything, just... you need to keep calm and listen, ok?"

Gaige nodded, bringing her knees to her chest while a cup of something warm was shoved into her hands, a quick sip told her it was tea.

In the next half hour Angel told Gaige everything and as the information was fed to her she felt the sickening feeling in her stomach go away while the knot of questions slowly unraveled, things finally making sense. They sat on the bed, Gaige asking any questions left on her mind "So," she began, "I'm dead."

"Don't dwell on it too much, but yes, you are."

"And you're an angel."

"Yes."

"Called Angel?"

"I know, original right?" Angel laughed.

"Shouldn't I be in hell?" Gaige prodded further, "I've killed a lot of people"

"Ah, yeah you should but I didn't let that happen."

"What do you get from that?"

"Well... Uh...." She went quiet, looking at her sweating hands with embarrassment.

Gaige looked up at the brunette, curiosity spread across her features until it clicked. She set her mug on the bedside table, putting a steel hand on the angel's cheek, leaning in, the mechanic gently pressed her chapped lips against the other girl's soft ones, their noses accidentally touching while angel's eyes widened, a blush blossoming on her cheeks, she forgot to breathe while the mechanic deepened the kiss, linking her hands behind the angel's neck, Angel put a nervous hand to the back of Gaige's head, intertwining her fingers with the ginger locks, it was a wondrous feeling for both of them, after a short while the couple pulled away, Angel catching her breath while Gaige tried to comprehend the fact she just kissed an angel, they stayed embraced for a few minutes, Angel's wings fluttering slightly, Angel smiled while the redhead rested her head under her chin, the angel stroked the ginger hair, a seemingly permanent smile gracing her features, Angel broke the silence with a laugh, "see? Dying ain't to bad."

"If I get to spend the afterlife with you, then I'd get shot in the head everyday," she mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

"You dying was the best thing to happen to me," Angel cooed, a gentle tone to her voice.

"Top notch flirting Angel," Gaige laughed, feeling the warmth of the other woman, she struggled to keep her eyes open, tiredness washing over her, she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Angel asked softly.

Gaige hummed in reply, her breath evening out while sleep slowly overtook her, whispered shows of affection the last thing she heard.


End file.
